Colours
by anachronicallybitter
Summary: Life in Berk before, during, and after the war. A series of one shots based on colour prompts.
1. Set 01

_First fic, after years of art (profile has DA site). There's a long way to go in terms of writing, critique is always welcome. Be honest, but tactful! Also, prompts are loved.  
The colour sets Pale Gold and Pale Gold, Red are dedicated to these DA users: FoundlingFootsteps and BeefCakePye, who do the most awesome TuffCup stuff._

_Disclaimer: This person does not own How To Train Your Dragon, and if she did, she'd make the movie 2.5 hours long with loads more flying scenes.  
_

* * *

**Grey  
**Stoick staggered through the ashy battlefield, searching for his son. The son he nearly disowned in his foolishness.

**Green**  
To Astrid, green is a very special colour. The spring that shows itself a for a month each year, between snowstorms and hail. A sign of life. The boy she fell for has the deepest emerald eyes, and his dragon's irises resemble newly budding leaves. Eyes she can get lost in. _Green in, green out, huh? What a pair. _

"H-e-l-l-o, Earth to Astrid! Couldn't resist my raw Viking-ness, could y-OWW!" A punch on the arm, and Astrid was snapped out of her reverie. She blushed a mad red, "That's for the teasing!" A peck. "That's for everything else."

**Blue**  
Astrid's eyes reminded Hiccup of home. Like ice and sky, the essence of Berk.

**Red**  
Red used to be associated with his dad's anger at Hiccup's non-Vikingness, but now it is a fond reminder of his father's massive red beard and Toothless' tailfin.

**Black**  
Toothless was nonplussed by Hiccup's recent fascination with his scales. His rider has been tailing him all week with a bag. Why collect the shed scales when the _magnificent dragon_ is right in front of him?

_Humans are weird. But this one's MY weird human._

**Obsidian**  
It turns out that Green Death's volcanic nest was chocked full of the black glass. Hiccup harvested the most, using it to make his bed, his leg, and most importantly, Toothless' tail fin. All the metals parts placed on his dragon are now replaced with obsidian due to its fireproofing qualities and camouflaging.

**Anthracite**  
_"Hiccup, this blind coal* of yours takes too long to light up! It will be daybreak by the time we're done! " _Stoick grumbled for the 3rd time that night. _"Spoils of the war, Dad. Might as well use it. Less soot, so our roof might actually last longer this time." _His son lazily returned, lying in front of the finally lit fire.

Hiccup would never tell, but the only reason he used the shiny black coal mined from the Nest was that it produced blue flames. Like a _certain reptile_ now purring beside him.

**Brown**  
Before Toothless, there was only Hiccup and his trusty leatherbound book. After Toothless, he changed his sketchbook to sheepskin because the dragon would whine whenever he smelt the leathery cover. Hiccup never cared where his father got the book from, but now he had a pretty good idea.

**Pink**  
There were 3 favorite 'hit spots' marked for 3 very special people in Hiccup's life. A shoulder for Stoick's 'fatherly hits', an arm for Astrid's punches, and a cheek for Toothless' ear slaps.

**Pale Gold**  
"My dragon's more awesome!""No, MINE is!"  
"Yours smell!"  
"Still smells better than YOU!"

The twins cornered Hiccup. "Hiccup! Tell us, whose dragon is a better beast! It's obviously mine RIGHT?"  
Hiccup was amazed. Even when bickering, Ruffnut and Tuffnut still managed to complete each others' sentences.

"But Sparky and Smoky are the SAME dragon."  
"But tell him MY head's better!"  
"Hiccup, you know mine's obviously the more powerful one!"

"Is NOT!"  
"Is too!"

Toothless huffed at his rider's hair. The boy stared ahead, seemingly lost in thought. The Night Fury followed his line of vision. The Thorston twins were still arguing. The dragon mentally shrugged and laid down next to his friend.

Meanwhile, Hiccup's thoughts had nothing to do with dragons. _Wow,_ _Ruff and Tuff's hair shook like spun gold and shone in the sun everytime they fought. I need to get that down on paper sometime._

**Pale Gold, Red**  
_What a sweet boy,_ Astrid thought as she looked over Hiccup's shoulder. Said boy was was grinning and sketching a lithe figure staring into the sunset, hair flowing in the wind.

"But I don't ever let down my hair outside, Hiccup."  
Hiccup jumped. "Erm, er, it's not you, Astrid."

The dragon rider woke up to Toothless' nudging. "Hey, buddy. Rough day, huh?" His friend growled in agreement. Holding his bloodied tooth, Hiccup muttered, "I can't tell her it's _not Ruff_ I'm drawing, can I? Great, now I'm toothless."

Toothless gave his best friend a quizzical look.

**Silver**  
Hiccup had no doubt that was Toothless' favorite colour, because the reptile would give him the _largest puppy eyes known to man (or dragon) _if he so much as detected a shimmer in his friend's hands. Fish.

**Green and Brown**  
Unbeknown to his rider, Toothless' favorite colours are green and brown. Before Hiccup, he was too caught up with surviving to care about things he liked.

It had been_:  
1__)Report to Queen  
2)Destroy catapults_

Now it's_:  
1) Hiccup  
2) Flying  
3) Fish_  
Yes, Toothless likes his rider that much. He would gladly give up his flight and all those fish in a heartbeat for his Hiccup.

**Blue, White, Brown**  
One of Hiccup and Toothless' favorite maneuvers was to head 90 degrees into the clouds and dive bomb. Both remembered fondly on their first test flight where Hiccup slipped out of his saddle and they almost crashed.  
They nearly died, but back then each had nothing to lose.

**Purple, Black, Pink**  
Hiccup counts the number of kisses he had from the amount of punches he received on his arm. He lost count when the punches started overlapping each other.

**Black, Yellow, Black, Yellow**  
Ever heard a dragon _squeal_?  
The one time Stoick unknowingly included a couple of smoked eels for Toothless' dinner, he swore the dragon dashed to the rafters faster than in the battle with Green Death.

**Black, Black, Black**  
Hiccup doesn't care much for 'light at the end of the tunnel' if his black dragonic friend isn't at the end of it.

**Green, Red, White**  
While rounding up the little Terrors with a speck of light cast from Hiccup's hammer, the blacksmith noticed something amongst the hundreds of tiny reptiles following the light as if in a trance. A big, black _something_ with green eyes.

"TOOTHLESS! I asked you to catch the Terrors, not _join_ them!"

* * *

_Note*: According to Wiki, Anthracite is called blind coal in Scotland. I know HTTYD could be anywhere from Scotland to Iceland, but since Butler has a Scottish accent....heh._


	2. Set 02

_Sorry if this keep popping up in your email. Mucho edits. Happens when one uploads fics at 4am. OTL  
__More colours and textures and smells! As usual, prompts are always welcome. :)_

* * *

**Kaleidoscopic **:1  
It was like holding a rainbow in her hands. This has to be one of Hiccup's finest creations yet. Bronze dragons, emerald beads, amber and seaglass strung on silver thread. It had taken Hiccup half a year to complete it.  
1 month to design, 2 months to gather the materials from raids and 3 months worth of late nights to mould, carve, buff and solder. He even enlisted Toothless' help with the flamework.

When Astrid's eyes rested on the main piece, she began tearing.

Strung in the middle of the necklace, was a pendant framed in gold and glass. It contained 2 discs, one black and the other blue. Both casting multicoloured hues off of each other, looking especially ethereal in the twilight.

Their dragons' scales laid side by side, reflecting light in perfect harmony. Hiccup stroked Astrid's face gently, his own eyes shining.

"Astrid, will you marry me?"

**Smoke**  
Dozens of men were lined up just outside Stoick's house. These Southern Vikings attempted to raid, of all places, Berk. Thinking that the Northernmost Viking village was secluded, and therefore equated to having the greatest treasure. They were half right. It just so happened that the _greatest treasure _also turned out to be the fiercest one.

Nearly every home has its own guard-dragon, and the beasts were less than pleased to find strangers creeping around in their riders' houses. Within 15 minutes, all enemies were rounded up and personally delivered to the Chief's front porch, much to the Toothless' chagrin. He was having a particularly delicious dream involving cod. The Night Fury grudgingly awoke and guarded them with a bleary eye.

Gobber was busy listing out their penalties. "All right, ye bunch of cretins. Pick your punishment. Sniped by Terrors, electrifying combustion by Zippleback, lava-stoned by Gronkle, roasted by Nightmare or blazed by Nadder." The Southern Vikings shot terrified glances at every dragon, fear and sweat rolling down in waves.

The raiders' leader gathered his courage and stepped up to Gobber. "Wait! What about that sleepy black one over there? Shouldn't _he _be included as well?" His crew laughed, thinking they just found a loophole. The lazy black dragon would be a piece of cake!

The friendly smile that graced the blacksmith's face turned positively_ evil_.

"Ooh, you're feelin' a wee bit adventurous, eh? I like your guts, lad! All right, who wants the Night Fury? I won't tell you his powers, only that you'll live."

Twenty pairs of hands started pointing to Toothless, a handful preferred to throw their lot in with the Terrors instead.

Now fully awake and growling from a lack of sleep, Toothless smirked as his acid-coloured irises narrowed to slits, scrutinizing every raider slowly, agonizingly. The Southern Vikings' who picked him began to waver as they looked into the black beast's eyes. Eyes that promised a fate worse than an eternity in Nástrandir :2, a mouth that speaks volumes on torture and pain.

As if to confirm their suspicions, a whistle-scream pierced the air and 3 blue flames were hurling towards the too-talkative leader. The first flame hit his shield, then his beard, and finally his hair. All 3 exploded on impact, turning the Viking into a bald and defenseless coward, who was by then in a mess of his own tears and excrement.

Stoick was flabbergasted. The foe's shield was a pile of black dust, but his head was shiny as a baby's bottom, with nary a burn mark on it._ Even the chin looked cleanly shaven!? _The beast's aim is known to be first-class, but his superb control of firepower is going to become the stuff of legends. Said beast is currently lying down, eyes closed but ears pricked as a sign that he's still listening.

"Excellent shots, ye big black beast." Toothless cracked an eye open and watched as Stoick headed back into the house, giving Gobber the directive to do as he deemed fit. The Night Fury yawned and followed the Chief. His job was done, it's time to get back to cod-dreaming.

"So....what'll it be, boys?"

E_very single man _pointed to the myriad of dragons. They were definitely better off dead than having to survive the black monster.

**Stellar Spectra **:3  
In a warped way, the dragons resembled the Viking that 'adopted' them. Whether it be physical or personality traits, there are similarities once you look hard enough. Hiccup, despite his (still) lack of muscle mass, has grown at least grown taller in the past year. His eyes and mind are sharper as ever. The lad decided to skip Dragon Training for a day and people-watch on the rooftop with his best friend. Summers are a luxury and should be spent doing absolutely nothing.

Flipping to a blank page, Hiccup began sketching the villagers jotting down notes.

_**Snotlout **/ Monstrous Nightmare: Stortlout  
Dramatic, flashy and prone to complaining very loudly. Once petting starts, Dragon also purrs the loudest. One sets himself on fire, the other screams 'You set my heart ON FIRE!". Excellent (brute) strength, fair aim._

_**Fishlegs** / Gronckle: Shrekkua  
Big. Powerful but short energy level. Experts at hurling rocks due to large amount of strength. Analytical mind but does not follow up with actions. Both Viking and Dragon sleep like the dead.  
_

_**Ruffnut **and **Tuffnut** / Hideous Zippleback: Røyk and Gnist  
2 minds, 2 heads, 4 opinions. Zippleback slightly more rational than their riders, helps ease twins' verbal fights on occasion. Twins are perfect for steering Zipplebacks, 1 for each neck. Great match and tag team when not attacking internally. _

_**Astrid**_ ❤ _ / Deadly Nadder: Skarpe  
Looks stand out, one in blood red skirt with spikes, the other in flashy bright colours and spiked all over. Short temper, Viking punches and Dragon pecks. Both are vain, but Dragon is more so. Tough exterior hides a very soft heart, applies to both.  
_

_**Gobber** / Terrible Terror: Leken  
Friendly outlook, looks harmless until riled. Run if that happens. Dragon shots bolts of flames and Viking clobbers with whatever is tied to arm.  
_

_**Chief (Dad)**: Adamant that one dragon in his house is more than enough. Obstinate.  
Shall convince him with a Saber-Tooth Driver next time._

Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Your turn, buddy." The dragon smirked and looked over his friend's shoulder as he scribbled on.

_**Hiccup / Night Fury**: _❤ _Toothless _❤  
_Green eyes, missing something on the left side. Prefers to be watching the crowd than be in it. Strategist. Decent aim. Clever(the Dragon more than me) and extremely curious. Loves drawing. Dry wit and sarcasm. Was once amongst the most-obstracised and feared, operated alone. Now they watch each other's backs._

_One of a kind. Comes in a pair.  
Note: Do NOT serve them eel. _

Toothless growled at the last word (he'd recognize _that _anywhere) but stared at his name in written form. "See, buddy? This is your name, and that's mine!" Even after Hiccup finished reciting from his book, the dragon continued to flash his famous fangless gums at his rider.

Flanking the Night Fury's name, were 2 hearts in the colour of his scales.

One more than the blonde Viking. Toothless knew what it meant. He had seen Vikings carving these signs on trees once. They were tokens of affections, representing a heart. There were 2 drawn, so that must mean one for Hiccup, one for Toothless. He nuzzled his rider and crooned softly.

It felt like victory. A tiny one, but a victory all the same.

**White on Black**  
"Daddy! Daddy! I can't find Hoppe! Have you seen him?" Hiccup's littlest daughter was frantic, her brown braids shaking loose everytime she ducked under a chair, searching desperately. Her father had given her a trio of Arctic hares :4 and she lost one of them!

"Lille, why don't you try outside? Your pet might be hiding in the snow like the last time. I'll keep a lookout in the house, so leave the others here." Her father was busy repairing Toothless' saddle, but his emerald eyes were darting around the dark corners of the room on occasion. "Thanks, Daddy!" With a soft smile, Hiccup watched his daughter dash out into the sun, flipping snow and calling for her rabbit. Once the door was closed, he sighed and put aside his work.

"Out with it, you greedy reptile. I know it's you."

Toothless slinked out of his corner and gave his rider his best _whodunit? _look. The dragon knew Hiccup had problems staying angry when there were huge green eyes and purring involved. It seemed to work the last couple of times.

"_A_gain! This is the _third time_ I have to replace Lille's hare because _you_ decided to have it for breakfast! Thank Thor she couldn't tell the difference, but I can't keep replacing her pets_ everytime _they get eaten!"

No such luck today. Hiccup was onto him like dragon and fish. Toothless continued staring with his enlarged irises, attempting to look as innocent as possible. No one could blame him for trying, his rider's stubbornness must be rubbing off on the black beast.

"Toothless, there's fur at your lip. White sticks out like the sore thumb _on you_." Hiccup's brow was twitching and he looked more amused than exasperated.

The infuriating dragon sheepishly licked the corner of his mouth and grumbled. Hiccup finished his last stitch and proceeded to strap his saddle on Toothless. "Come on, bud. We gotta finda replacement before Lille gets back. Eat another hare and I'll let my daughter_ play horsie _with you next time." The Night Fury shuddered at that thought and prepared for takeoff. Oh,_ he'd stop_....for now.

Besides, Snotlout's recently raised some tasty looking ermines...

* * *

_:1 vikinganswerlady . com / vikbeads . shtml: Viking jewelry look so gorgeous I think I'm gonna make myself one. Will have to make do without the scales though. D: For once, I didn't put 'Astrid' and 'punching' in the same line._

_:2 Nástrandir: /b52hzr Corpse Shore_

_:3 Many beasts- many colours - Spectrum: en . / wiki / Spectrum  
Also, the belief that pets' personalities and looks reflect their owners'. _

_Stortlout - Stort means Big. So the Nightmare is effectively called Big Lout. ROFL!  
Shrekkua - Shrekk:Horror + Kua:Cow = Horrorcow!  
Røyk - Smoke, Gnist- Spark  
Skarpe - Sharp  
Leken - Playful  
Toothless is Toothless is Toothless. 3 _

_:4 Looked up on Arctic animals and found these critters: en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Arctic _hare -- Aren't they the cutest lil' things!! Toothless likes them too, they're delish. XD_


End file.
